Will Tomorrow Ever Come?
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong while on a call.... Completed!


Disclamier- I don't own In a Heartbeat or it's characters…..  
  
Will Tomorrow Ever Come?  
  
Jamie Waite, walked into the station and pulled of his dark blue sunglasses.  
"Your just in time for a call. Gun shoot victim, basement." stated Hank rushing out the door followed by Tyler and Val. Jamie wasted no time and quickly changed.  
Within moments the EMTS had approached the old suburban home. There was an eerie silence as Jamie made his way through the house and down the basement stairs.  
"Sure this wasn't just a prank call?" asked Tyler interrupting his thoughts. However, before he could be answered a young girl about fourteen cried for help.  
"Where's Emergency Medical Technicians, we're here to help." said Hank.  
"What's your name?" asked Val as she applied pressure to the bullet hole in her leg.  
"Jozlyn."  
"Well, Jozlyn you're going to be fine." Val continued with a smile.  
BANG! BANG!  
Hank hurried over to Jozlyn and covered her, Tyler held Val to the ground and protected her from anymore shots. Jamie felt a sharp, intense pain in his chest and leg. A boy walked out of the dark shadows.   
" I didn't mean it … I." he said. Hank stood up and walked over to the boy.  
"My name's Hank, what's yours?"   
"Joe."  
"Joe, I know you didn't meant to hurt anyone, it's alright. Why don't you give me the gun, and then we can talk about it." said Hank calmly stepping closer and closer to him.  
"She," he stated pointed at the girl. "She wanted to break up with me. I couldn't , I couldn't let her…Oh, God I didn't mean to." He pointed the gun to his temple. The sound of the gun echoed throughout the enclosed room, Hank never got the sound out of his head.  
Hank looked stunned for a moment. "Is anyone hurt." he asked.  
"Hank?" Jamie called from the opposite side of the room. He saw the faces of his friends, but theirs where soon replaced by darkness…  
  
* * *  
"James, Peter there's something I have to tell you about mom." Douglas Waite said to his nine and thirteen year old sons.  
"Is mom going to be ok?" Peter asked. The worst moment of Jamie's life was when the car smashed into his mother, on her way to work.  
"Your mother's paralyzed. She won't be able to walk. Do you understand?"  
The small dark haired ran into his mother's room and climbed into the bed.  
"It'll be fine, Jamie I promise." said Amarante Waite brushing the hair out of his eyes.  
* * *  
  
"Jamie?" he heard Val call his name. "You've been out for awhile." he looked around at the now familiar features of the basement that peered back at him.  
"The door's locked Tyler and Hank are looking for another way out." she explained holding his hands as he began to shiver slightly.  
Hank and Tyler quietly searched in vain for a window or something that would let them out of this God forsaken tomb like basement.  
"I can't believe you did that, Hank with that kid." said Tyler.  
"I didn't save him ."  
"Maybe he couldn't be."  
"It doesn't matter," Hank said. "What does is getting Jozlyn and Jamie to a hospital."  
"He's loosing a lot of blood."  
"I know." said Hank solemnly.  
  
* * *  
"Je vais vous manquer, Pierre." (I'm going to miss you, Peter) exclaimed Mrs. Waite in French.  
"Oui, mere. Et moni a." ( Yes, mom. So, will I) said seventeen year old Peter. Thirteen year old Jamie hated Peter for leaving, to a college in New York. With his father gone so often on his work trips to help pay for school and medical bills, Jamie didn't know if he could take care of his mother by himself. Caring for her cased Jamie to get little sleep, which made him tired at school.   
* * *  
  
Val prayed desperately for Jamie to wake up.   
"How's he doing." said Tyler crouching next to Val.  
"Same. Um, thanks for protecting me, before." Tyler smiled back at her. Jozlyn slept soundly next to them.  
  
* * *  
Fifteen year old Jamie read the list of partners for the upcoming Earth Science project.  
Caitlin Roth.  
"You must be James Waite." a tall dark haired girl.  
"Jamie."  
"Oh, so should we start working on this thing?"  
"Cheerleader practice today at 5:00" said the voice on the loudspeaker. Jamie and Caitie rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Hank, Val, and Tyler waited impatiently for news on Jamie. Tyler and Hank had finally managed to pry open the door and they quickly rushed the girl and Jamie to the hospital. They had almost lost him when crashed on route. Caitie, also sat in the waiting room along with Alex, Brooke and a few of Jamie's other friends.  
"My brother, was brought here." said a dark haired boy about twenty pushing a woman in a wheelchair.  
"James Waite, his my son." she said Caitie walked over to her "They haven't said anything yet, Amarmante. Hi, Peter." he nodded back.  
"Mrs. Waite?" asked the doctor who forced the others to stand. "I just finished surgery on your son. The bullet pierced his spleen, but we were able to save it and the second bullet went straight through within time the muscle tissue will heal and he'll be just fine."  
*~*  
Two days later Jamie had woken up and began to feel better, Hank was in a nightmare of his won, he awoke suddenly it was the same dream every night . The scene just before Joe shot himself played over and over in his head. Hank wished he knew what had made him snap and why he wasn't able to save him. So, Hank found out more about him. He was only fourteen years old, a foster kid who had been bounced from house to house. Hank tried to go back asleep hoping no dreams would come…  
*~*  
"You gave me a scare, you know." said Mrs. Waite to her son.  
"I know." he answered. "Where's Peter?"  
"Trying to get a hold of your dad, he's still in Tokyo."  
Suddenly, Jamie's body began to shake.  
"Jamie!?" Amarante cried remembering the promise she make once saying that everything would be ok.  
  
"A blood clot in Jamie's body traveled to his brain and caused a seizure. I'm sorry but his brain was deprived of oxygen for too long, he's brain dead. He probably won't survive the next hour or so. We can keep him on life support if you wish-"said the doctor.  
"- No, that's not what he would have wanted… I need to wait for my husband." she said crying softly.  
Tyler couldn't believe it, Jamie was basically dead. And why? Because some kid couldn't handle his girlfriend breaking up him? Tyler was angry, angry at everyone.  
"Amarante ?Peter?" said a man who interrupted Tyler's thoughts.  
"What's wrong? Is James worse?" he said seeing his family crying.  
"We need to talk." she said softly wrapping him in a hug.  
A large crowd stood silently as the doctor turned off the machine that had held Jamie in this world…  
*~*  
Val stood silently leaning on the church wall, dressed in black as she heard her sister playing softly the familiar hymn of Amazing Grace. She wished Caitie had come to the funeral.   
"Are you alright?" said Tyler as he kissed her.  
" Yeah, but would you mind if I asked you to drive me to Caitie's house?"   
"Come on."  
"I can't believe you didn't go." said Val.  
"I have my reasons, Val." she stared quietly into space. " I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." she quivered. "They said he was going to be alright. They said he was ok."  
"I know it doesn't make sense." she said hugging her best friend as they both cried softly.   
~*~  
The four teenagers gazed at the headstone as Caitie held a red flower in her hand. However, it was not Jamie's they were standing at, for they never forgot, but lost the solemn days of grief. As each read the name Joseph Stillman they all silently forgave him.  
***  
  
That's it. Depressing I know. This is my first In A Heartbeat story so tell me what you think .  
*Note - Amarante is the French name for a girl meaning flower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
